Shinigami in America
by Peppermint and Peeps
Summary: There are three people fit to carry the positions of 3rd, 5th, and 9th captain. And get this, THEIR GIRLS! Who go to high school in New York! Let's say it's a surprise when they find out they are needed to help save the world of the dead and Karakura town
1. Chapter 1

PM- I have read this thing over so much my eyes hurt!!!! -crys-

Peeps- Ha ha you should have been like me and made you read all of this! ha ha!

PM- But then who would read the story to find out the errors and stuff?

Peeps- -stops laughing- Oh ya, forgot about that... Oh well -shrugs-

PM- Your hopeless.

Peeps- -twitch twitch- I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway On with the story!!!!!!

PM- Wait!

Peeps- WHAT!!!!

PM- We forgot the disclaimer!!!!

Peeps- Oh... Oh ya! Ok i'll do it!

PM- No I will!

-gets into fight-

Chibi-Shi- We don't own anything except the three Ocs...

PM- Hey look it's Chibi-Shi!!!

Peeps- What???!!!

Chibi-Shi- Uh, Oh got to go! -poofs away-

PM and Peeps- NO CHIBI-SHI DON'T LEAVE US!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

"American talking"

"**_Japanese talking_**"

"_thinking_"

------------------------------------------------------------------

!Chapter One!

"_**Quite down, this meeting has now begun," **_Chojiro Sasakibe's voice echoed in the room filled with people, captains and lieutenants alike. The once chaotic room went into silence as everyone formed four lines; captains forming the two inner lines, lieutenants forming the outer behind their captains, with the exception of four. An old man stood up from his throne like chair_**"As you know the 3**__**rd**__**, 5**__**th**__**, and 9**__**th**__** divisions have an absence of captains. Both lieutenants Hisagi and Kira have declined becoming captains of their respective squads and Hinamori has been deemed not fit to carry out this position."**_ Hinamori's head dropped so she could stare at her feet in silent shame and anger, some people shook their heads in pity whilst others simply ignored her.

"_**But I wish to gladly inform you that we have three candidates who will be able to fill in these positions,"**_ he continued as he walked down the middle of the two inner lines formed moments before. Confused and slightly shocked and angered looks followed him as he made his way back to his chair.

"_**Commander Yamamoto, what do you mean candidates? What about Aizen?"**_Shuhei Hisagi said stepping forward several paces from his position in one of the outer lines; Hinamori glared silently at Hisagi for saying her captains name in such a disrespectful manner then turned her glare to Yamamoto for ever thinking someone could replace her Captain Aizen.

"_**Exactly what it means, we have three young ladies-" **_

"_**Ladies,"**_ Everyone had their faces contorted into some form of emotion, some not as intense as others but still visible if only a little. Nobody seemed to notice how Yamamoto ignored the Aizen question for they were all too caught up in other matters…… Except for a certain white haired captain who at the mention of the bastards name carefully put a mental note on asking the question again later once everyone else had left the room.

"_**Yes, now if you please, I would like to continue,"**_ Yamamoto said in a deathly serious voice. The room quieted down to a dull whispering as the old man continued, _**"We have three young women who would fit the job better then most other available shinigami. I will be sending captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant-"**_ he motioned his hand over to said people-_**"-who will also be allowed to choose the remaining people worthy of tracking them down and bringing them here. I expect you will not have any trouble with this-"**_ Hitsugaya and Matsumoto nodded _**"-The only real downside that needs to be thoroughly considered is-"**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Leighann?! Where are y-o-u?????????!!!!!!!!!!!" a female voice rang through the house……….

**CRASH**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" another voice accompanied the first as more crashes and bangs filled the house. Footsteps are heard running to the scene, the girl gasped at what she saw-

There was her brunet friend, Leighann, covered in what looked like pink paint at the bottom of the stairwell……………..

"Ha ha ha aha ha haa ha ha ah aha ah ha aha ha haa ha!" The blonde girl laughed as she stared at her angry paint covered friend.

"Shut up will you! This is your fault anyway you Nazi!" Leighann screamed, wiping paint off of her face, but only succeeding in spreading it around more for her hands were covered with paint as well.

"What!?" Leighann's friend yelled back, her eye twitching like crazy, "What did you just call me pinky!?!!!??!?!"

"A Nazi, cause that's what you are!!" Leighann shrieked trying to stand up, but failing miserably.

"Oh, now it's on sista!" the girl dived at Leighann and got hold of her as they slid across the tiled entryway. They continued shouting insults back and forth as they began rolling all over the downstairs, leaving paint marks in their wake. Now they didn't actually hurt each other……… unless they rolled into a wall which they did multiple times, they were only trying to put their point across as they continued to roll around the downstairs.

"I'm home! Leighann? Alyssa?" A brunet walked toward the room the girls were in. She sweat dropped at what she heard-

"This is your fault Alyssa!" Leighann shrieked as the two girls continued to roll around, neither girl noticed their friend standing at the doorway with the groceries, shaking her head thinking, _Stupid idiots…. I don't think I even want to know what happened while I was gone_.

"Guys?"

"How the hell is it my fault?!" Alyssa retorted.

"Guys? Hello??"

"Who else am I going to blame for putting paint over my door!!!!!?" Leighann yelled, her eye twitching like crazy.

"G-u-y-s?"

"How do you know it's me?! You have no proof!! Ever think of that?!" Alyssa snapped.

"Stupid idiots?!"

"I know it's you because you were the only one home other than me! No one broke in from what I know too! That's enough proof so you're guilty as charged!" Leighann shouted back.

"Grrrr... H-E-L-L-O!!!!"

"What the hell do you want Erica!!!!" The two ceased rolling on the floor and a look of realization and shock crossed their faces as they slowly looked up to see their angry friend.

"I want you guys to SHUT UP!!!!!! I come back from Food Lion only to hear you guys yelling at each other and it's giving me a killer headache!!!" Erica shouted at the top of her lungs then stormed off to take care of the groceries and get some Advil. Leighann and Alyssa looked at each other, and then the room that was once spotless but now was covered with multiple, large pink splotches. Both groaned then quickly got up with difficulty, for they continued to slip on the beautifully tiled floor. When they finally managed to stand on their own two feet with out sliding too much they headed out to the kitchen for cleaning supplies, careful not to bump into the still fuming Erica least they get yelled at for something else.

----------------------------------------------------------

"_**What!?"**_ once again voices rang out in the room in shock, most didn't show it while others had it clearly written across their faces. Talking irrupted in the fairly large room as a blonde stepped forward.

"_**Commander……… A-are you sure that that's where they are?"**_ Izura Kira stuttered his eyes wide open in shock.

"_**Yea, are you sure?"**_ Yachiru said in a childish voice, a devilish smile sweeping its way across her face, head propped up on one of her tiny hands as she hung onto her captains white robe with the other.

"_**Be quiet Yachiru,"**_ Kenpachi Zaraki said, turning his head to look at the girl on his shoulder, the bells on the tips of his hair jingled lightly with the movement. The look in his visible eye seemed to say 'Don't cause a commotion just yet I want to hear this.' The pink haired girl simply pouted and sighed in response looking thoroughly upset that she couldn't talk or have fun of any kind at the moment.

"_**Yes I am perfectly sure that they are in America ,"**_ Yamamoto spoke, closing his eyes half in frustration, half in tiredness. _This is becoming a bother…… better dismiss them before things get out of hand,_ he thought opening his eyes. _**"Alright everyone, you are dismissed!"**_ The room stayed ringing with talk of all kind, from the three new captains to random snips of gossip, but the group soon dispersed except for Hitsugaya and his busty lieutenant, Matsumoto, who waited patiently in their spots until the voices ceased and the door closed. After several moments of silence they walked forward toward the old general and his lieutenant, who had not left his spot next to his captain since the meeting began, stopping only a few steps before them.

"_**Is there anything special I need to know before choosing who will accompany me on this trip, Commander?"**_ Hitsugaya asked crossing his arms, a serious look crossing his features.

"_**The only things you need to focus on when choosing is that these girls are powerful, smart, and very clever for their age, but the thing that caught our attention most was not the fact that all three have such great potential but because they have such high **__**reiatsu levels, just below captain if I'm not mistaken**__**,"**_ Yamamoto sighed as his lieutenant placed a manila folder into his waiting hand. He then proceeded to give it to Hitsugaya, who gave it to Matsumoto immediately.

"_**They live in New York City which is also known as "The Big Apple". The only problem is that we do not know their names, what they look like, both alive and spiritually, or where their house is, but we managed to center it at this one location, and luckily for you, with the help of squad 12, we have managed to find out where they go to school. Your transportation and your living arrangements, which are considerably interesting to say the least, are listed as well as the school name and stores that will be of use to get clothes, food, and such."**_

"_**I want you to send me paperwork of who you're bringing with you personally so I can give you the correct amount of passports for your trip, tomorrow if possible. You will be expected to leave for America in about two weeks, starting tomorrow. Before your departure to America you and your team will need to get your limiters as well as stop by Urahara's shop to pick up a gigai and soul candy. I expect a weekly report as well as results of progress there. In preparations for your departure, you and your team must learn how to speak, converse, and write in English, you have but the two weeks you have off to complete this task.**_**"**

"_**Understood, but how will my team and I learn English?"**_ Hitsugaya asked, his face staying serious, but there was a flicker of curiosity behind his turquoise eyes. Matsumoto was too busy flipping through the contents of the folder to hear what they were talking about, though unconsciously keeping an ear out but still knowing full well that her captain would most likely tell her everything again anyway.

"_**You will be taught by an American spirit who died here in Japan while visiting her relatives two years ago, her name is Emily Martin. She lives in Rukongai district 27 and can speak both Japanese and English fluently. She will teach you everything she knows and remembers, from what things were like in America to some of the school subjects you will be covering while attending the American school to the way kids your age talk these days. She has already been informed that you are going to visit and from what we were told she is very excited and happy to have company after living alone for so long. I want you and the people who will be accompanying you to treat her with the utmost respect, understand?"**_

"_**Understood, but can I be so bold as to ask….. What about Aizen?"**_Hitsugaya questioned, pain flashed quickly a crossed his eyes. Matsumoto looked up from the manila folder that she was looking through, wanting to hear this information first hand.

"_**Aizen has been dormant as you know, only sending lower ranking hollows instead of those Arrancar experiments of his, he's probably building up his army and waiting out the activation of Hougyoku. Now that we know the war is going to happen this winter we have a limited amount of time to go fetch the girls…. About seven months is all we have I'm afraid, so you will have to use your time wisely. As a precaution of knowing this though, we have already sent Captains Byakuya and Soifon to take your places as protectors of Karakura town**_**," **Yamamoto sighed, folded his fingers and looked at the two in front of him_**"Now you are dismissed, you have quite the week ahead of you so you should both get some rest**_**,"** Yamamoto said, as Hitsugaya nodded and left, his lieutenant following close behind smiling and saying something along the lines of **"**_**I've heard shopping's the best in America**_**!"** followed by a long, annoyed sigh coming from the prodigy who had to deal with her constant ramblings concerning various related subjects. Yamamoto sighed as he heard the door close; this was going to be one hell of a year.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"This is you're all fault you know," Leighann said as she scrubbed some of the last few paint splotches on the wall harder then necessary, accidentally pealing some of the original paint off of it.

"Danm."

"Why is it always my fault?" Alyssa grumbled under her breath, extremely annoyed. Leighann heard her and sighed, shaking her head deciding not to say anything because she didn't want to argue with her at this time of night. If they did they would probably wake Erica up, then they'd be in for hell and that wasn't an option. Speaking of time-

"Oh crap," Leighann suddenly said as soon as she saw the clock in the kitchen as they were putting away the cleaning supplies.

"What?" Alyssa asked tiredly, eyes drooping slightly as she leaned against the kitchen sink.

"It's almost one o' clock!" Leighann whispered hurriedly.

"So?"

_Is she really that slow when she's tired?_ "We have school tomorrow and we still have to shower! You don't want to go to bed covered with paint do you?"

"……… Oh… Ok……… Oh My God!" Alyssa yelled moments later, her face contorting into one of pure shock as she raced up the stairs leaving Leighann to just stand where she was, sweat dropping at her friends' slowness. Shaking her head, Leighann took one last look at the now spotless downstairs, than slowly made her way up the stairs, turning off lights as she went. As she reached the top landing she looked out the large clear, stain glass window at the full moon, _something's going to happen, and it has something to do with us, I can feel it._

!Chapter 1!

Peeps- Gosh that was long. It was a little OOC though, but this isn't a "you have to get everyones personallities right" story. And I still can't find Chibi-Shi -pouts-

PM- I know -pouts-

Peeps- -grabs a walkie talkie- PM, are you there, over?

PM- -picks up another walkie talkie- Yes I am, over.

Peeps- -still talking into walkie talkie- Do you think these people know that they need to review?

PM- -into walkie talkie- You forgot the over, over.

Peeps- -twitch twitch- -into walkie talkie- FINE OVER, OVER!

PM- YAY! -throws walkie talkie-

Peeps- YAY! -throws walkie talkie-

PM and Peeps- YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs off-

Chibi-Shi- -poofs in- They forgot to say review, but I think you people already got the hint... Even if it was given in the stupidest way possible. -shakes head-

PM and Peeps- OMG, IT'S CHIBI-SHI!

Chibi-Shi- WTF?????? Got to go! -poofs away-


	2. Chapter 2

PM- Hiya peoples!!

Peeps- YO!

PM- I hope you enjoy this chappie, me and Peeps worled really hard on this and some of our friends pre-read it to make sure we did good. I can almost guarantee that you will most likely pee your pants because you were laughing so much, 'cause that's what my friends ended up doing XD!

Peeps- YEP!!!! Anyway, we own nothing except the four Ocs and the students and staff of the school we made up. Oh and before I forget, the pairings have been decided (We had some problems at first but now it's A-Okay!) and we aren't going to tell you cause we are evil like that XD! But we think you people are smart enough to eventually catch on to them so there really isn't anything wrong with not tellin' you now XD! Now on with the story!

PM- YAY!

--------------------------------

"American Talking" (unfortunatly XD)

"**_Japanese Talking_**"

"_Thinking_"

------------------------------------

!Chapter 2!

That week in Soul Society was one of the most chaotic in the history of forever……… At least to Hitsugaya it was. His schedule consisted of filling out his set paperwork, filling out most of Matsumoto's share of paperwork, yelling at Matsumoto for getting drunk not a day after receiving orders, people knocking at his door asking to come along with them to America, choosing who was coming along with him and Matsumoto, and a ton of other stuff. Hitsugaya could feel a headache coming on as yet another person from some squad that he didn't even know or cared, left disappointed. He sighed, _Word sure gets around fast_ he sighed again, rubbing his temples, _I have to give my answer as to who's coming to the commander today,_ he thought as he sipped his tea that had been brought in moments ago. _Let's see Matsumoto is defiantly coming, Hisagi should come…… Maybe Kira too…… Wait, Kira's on a mission so he can't come and neither can Hinamori because she's unstable……,_ Hitsugaya groaned, _**"This is getting extremely painful on my part."**_

Suddenly crashing and cursing was heard from outside his office, the paper door slid open and nearly slid through the wood holding it in place. Renji stepped through, red faced and breathing hard, took another step then tripped over nothing only to have Ichigo fall through the door as well, right behind him. Rukia stood in their wake, looking extremely flushed from running such a far distance with the two energetic loud mouths. Hitsugaya had already been standing looking irritated at the disturbance that had taken place in his office, hand still inches away from his zanpakuto handle.

"_**What are you three doing here?! You should be in the world of the living right now, helping fend off the hollows, not here disturbing what peace this place has left!"**_

Ichigo and Renji stood up quickly and pointed at Hitsugaya,_** "We're coming with you!"**_

The young captain slowly sat down, shaking his head in annoyance and slight surprise. He propped his head up on his folded hands, elbows on the desk, _**"How do you know about the trip? Only those at the meeting yesterday and those who they inform know. What about your previous orders in the world of the living, you'd be going against them if you were to join me and Matsumoto." **_

"_**Brother told us about the trip to America soon after he arrived and I thought ahead and asked Commander Yamamoto if we could accompany you. He said if it was alright with you, we could go with you and be relieved of those orders, Captain,"**_ Rukia said quickly. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, _Of course her brother told them. He and Soifon are in the living world right now and they were probably asked why they were there, so he had to inform them of the situation…… Them being the three in my office…. All three of them _he mentally shuddered…_ Danm_.

"_**But who will fill your places if I do agree to bring you along?"**_ Hitsugaya asked as he began filling out paperwork that needed to be completed and delivered sometime that day.

"_**Commander Yamamoto said that the three captains as well as three seated officers in Karakura town are experienced enough to protect the world of the living and that the absence of a lieutenant, a seated officer, and a substitute shinigami won't cause much of a difference in the amount protection," **_Rukia explained, _**"So can we accompany you to America, please, Captain?"**_

"_**Come on Toshiro, you need us to come and you know it!"**_ Ichigo smirked arrogantly while Rukia and Renji were mentally slapping themselves silly because Ichigo probably just made their chances of going slim.

"_**It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, and-"**_ Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo all held their breathe, waiting for an answer, _**"-yes you-" **_

"_**YES!!!! TO AMERICA ! IT SHOULD BE AWESOME!"**_ Ichigo and Renji had gotten over the tension that had been building in the room and began ranting and exchanging stories they've heard and how awesome it was to actually go there, there being America of course. Rukia on the other hand was relieved, after all with a little common sense and some logical facts it was still a 50/50 chance that Hitsugaya could've said no and with Ichigo's comment it should have been a 90/10 chance, 90 being no. Speaking of the white haired prodigy, he was looking clearly irritated that he couldn't work through the loud commotion and if he couldn't finish the paperwork that's due today those three would have hell to pay. The neighboring divisions could probably hear them for Pete's sake!

"_**If you don't leave now you will not be going to America at all!!!"**_ Hitsugaya snapped, a big red anime tick mark pulsing on his forehead. The three nodded quickly muttered a quick goodbye and raced out of the room using shunpo. Hitsugaya sighed in relief; the good part of them coming was now he didn't have to pick the remaining people who were coming with him which meant one less headache and obstacle; they are also good shinigami in general anyway. The bad part was though he didn't need to choose anymore he still had to look over three annoying "friends", _though I wouldn't even consider them friends if I didn't know them personally, with all their arguing and fighting you would think they would have killed each other by now._ He sighed and took out a piece of paper from his desk and picked up his pen, dipped it into the ink and filled out the form. When he finished he gathered up all the paperwork, including the form, and set out for the 1st division, making sure to make quick stops at other divisions to drop off paperwork that was due, all the while thinking, _how Matsumoto became Lieutenant I will never know_.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Are you guys ready yet?!" Erica yelled up the stairs while adjusting her purple top.

"Coming!" Leighann and Alyssa yelled as they bound down the stairs, backpacks hanging off their shoulders.

"Come on! Because you guys slept in you're going to ruin my non-tardy streak!" Erica said picking up her backpack and disappearing out the door, Leighann and Alyssa following close behind. Leighann stopped, closed the door and locked it than ran toward her black motorcycle. She put on the helmet, being careful not to mess up her braid and started it up. Like her friend, Erica started up the red convertible and put down the top as Alyssa jumped into the passenger seat.

"See you at school!" Leighann shouted over the roar of the two engines combine, her green eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Ok! See ya!" and they were off.

They lived a few miles away from their high school, West Manhattan High, but it was still a good idea to drive instead of walk. The three girls were used to driving to school and didn't feel like getting caught up in some cliché fight that always broke out where they lived. They arrived a little while before the school bell rang so they parked and hurried in. They stopped at their lockers and got their things for class and power-walked all the way to homeroom where most of the class was present, save for the few people that were absent.

"Man that was close, we just barley made it!" Alyssa said to Leighann and Erica as they sat down at their seats. Said people nodded and put their things for class into the little compartments attached to the backside of the chair. Not two minutes after the bell rang did the teacher make her entrance into the classroom.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Green said as she sat down at her desk located at the front of the class.

"Good morning Mrs. Green," the class responded with little enthusiasm. Mrs. Green sighed and stood up, palms flat on the surface of the old desk.

"Class, in a little over two weeks we are going to have six exchange students from Japan join us here and I'm going to need a few volunteers to help show them around. Now before you all start talking I want to tell you that the sheet in showing them around will be on my desk starting today and on Friday I will choose who have the job." Talking started up in hushed whispers as students talked to one another about the news.

"Exchange students, I wonder what they'll look like?"

"I bet their hot!"

"I'm gonna sign up!"

"Quiet down now!" the class went silent, "Thank you, now open your textbooks to page 300 and read chapter 9. When you're done reading you have to answer questions 1-8 and 10-26. You have half an hour, what you don't finish is for homework. Yes you have to write in complete sentences and you must rewrite the questions. Any questions? No, then get started." Groans resounded through out the classroom.

"Done!" Alyssa said.

"It's only been two minutes!" Mrs. Green said while the class looked on in awe… except for her friends of course.

"So?"

"Read it again!"

"NO!"

"DO IT NOW!"

"BUT I ALREADY READ IT!"

"DO IT OR YOUR SUSPENDED!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"WATCH ME!"

"DANM YOU! GO DROWN IN SOME PUDDING!!!!"

"WHAT????!!!!"

"Nothing."

------------------------------------

The day had finally come, the day they were going to go and leave Seireitei for seven and a half months.

"_**Is everyone here?"**_ Hitsugaya questioned as they neared the entrance to Rukongai. The gate to Rukongai was the same color as the wall surrounding the rest of Seireitei but was outlined in a gold colored metal that glistened as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. After getting several nods, Hitsugaya stepped up to the wall that separated their home from the normal souls. Jidanbo, the Western Gate Keeper landed in front of them with a loud thud that resounded through out the empty area. The after wind made their clothes ruffle slightly and was strong enough to make them all take a step back to keep their balance.

"_**What is your business?"**_ Jidanbo spoke.

"_**We need to enter Rukongai district on orders from the Commander,"**_ Hitsugaya said in a calm voice.

"_**Yes sir,"**_ Jidanbo said as he began lifting up the rather heavy gate. As the gate opened up all the way the world on the other side of the wall was revealed to their eyes. They thanked the gate keeper then sprinted off, heading towards the 27th district. The sun had fully risen as they reached the 20th district; they stopped outside the small village for a quick break.

"_**We have only 7 more districts left to cover, and then we need to find this address."-**_ Hitsugaya pulled out a small piece of paper from his robes; he passed it on to the person next to him who just happened to be Hisagi. _**"Once we reach Miss Martin's home we need to get settled in and we need to start those lessons on English."**_

"_**How long is it going to take to learn English?"**_ Renji asked.

"_**It would normally take around a year to learn but we are going to be working twice as hard so we finish in less than two weeks,"**_ Hitsugaya replied.

"_**OK,"**_ was heard then all was silent save for faint sounds of talking and the trees creaking as a small wind blew past the thin branches. Their break soon ended and they headed off to the 27th district. As they arrived to their destination they noticed an old woman with gray hair sweeping the walkway in front of her house. They landed in front of the woman and she jumped literally one foot into the air.

"_**I'm sorry to bother you but is your name Emily Martin?"**_ Hitsugaya asked stepping forward.

She gave the group the evil eye and asked, _**"Who wants to know?"**_

"_**We do, my name is Hitsugaya and"-**_

"_**What's up with your hair, did you stick your hand in an electrical socket?"**_ Emily looked over at Ichigo, _**"What's your excuse carrot top?"- **_She turned to Renji and Hisagi,_** "And what's up with the tattoos? Is it the new "thing" you young people like these days?"**_ She pointed at Matsumoto, _**"And what about you miss 'Big Boobs'? You look like you have three people stuffed in each one of those honkers."**_ Then her evil eye turned into a bright smile as she turned her gaze to Rukia, _**"Oh and what is your name deary? I love your hair."**_ Everyone was goobsmacked and was trying hard not to beat their new teacher, except for Rukia who simply smiled and told the woman her name.

"_**I like her,"**_ Rukia said later that night after everyone got settled in. She was sitting on her bed while the others were on their make-shift beds they were given on the floor.

"_**Well I hate her!"**_ Renji and Ichigo said simultaneously.

"_**I hate her more!"**_ Ichigo yelled.

"_**Well I hate her more than more!"**_ Renji shouted back.

"_**Well I hate her more than more than more!"**_ Ichigo bellowed.

"_**Well than I hate her more than more than more than more more more!"**_ Renji screeched.

"_**Well"-**_

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DICKHEADS!" **_Emily screamed as she barged in. _**"Our first lesson begins now!"**_ she started her stop watch and looked around the room at their 'WTF' expressions.

"_**But it's like 10pm!!!"**_ Hisagi complained.

"_**You only have two weeks to complete a year round learning course, better to start early then to finish late."**_ Emily retorted. Everyone realized she was right and simply nodded and sighed.

"_**Fine."**_

"_**Good. We'll start out with something simple. I think you dumbasses can handle that."**_ She said firmly, then she turned to Rukia and smiled, _**"I think you can handle it too deary."**_

"_**She's crazy,"**_ Ichigo whispered to Renji.

"_**Yep,"**_ Renji whispered back.

"_**WHAT WAS THAT???!!!"**_ Emily screeched.

"_**Nothing ma'am,"**_ Renji and Ichigo said quickly.

"_**Good,"**_ she turned to the group and said in a serious tone _**"Ok, listen here you moron men and miss 'Big Jugs'. To learn your first word you need to stand on your head, rub your tummy, and count to 52 then say 'humana humana humana humana. Got it, I'll check up on you in a minute,"**_ Everyone nodded and with much suspicion on everyone but Rukia's part, proceeded to try and do as she asked, _**"Except for you deary, you can try saying **_'hello'_**. OK?" **_She asked Rukia, who nodded happily.

Emily left the shinigami to do what she asked and not two minutes later returned, _**"So did you all accomplish what I asked."**_

"_**More like demanded,"**_ Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"_**I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that carrot top,"**_ Emily twitched, _**"Alright now show me what you have accomplished, and you get to go first shocker boy,"**_ she pointed at Hitsugaya, who twitched violently before trying to do what she asked. Ichigo and Renji sat snickering in a dark corner with Matsumoto and Hisagi.

"_**OK, you guys have to do it now as well you good for nothing assholes!"**_ Emily shouted.

"_**NO!"**_ The snickering four yelled in disobedience.

"_**You will!"**_ Emily yelled as she took out a spray bottle and sprayed them.

"_**MY EYES! OH GOD MY EYES!!!!''**_ Renji yelled holding his hands over his eyes in pain. The rest of the gang just looked on shaking their heads.

"_**Get to it!"**_ Emily yelled shaking her spray bottle like a weapon. Everyone jumped and started trying to get themselves on their heads as Emily walked toward Rukia, who looked kind of scared. Emily smiled, _**"Ok deary, say**_ 'hello' _**for me."**_

Rukia nodded, "Hwow."

Emily shook her head and repeated the word, "Hello'. _**You use the word hell and then o. Or you can think of it as a word rhyming with jello."**_

"_**OK…**_ H-e-l-l-o."

"_**Good job deary!"**_ Emily smiled and nodded. _**"That was very good!"**_ She turned to the rest of people in the room, all of them were turning red in the face as they were doing the head stand, _**"OK, show me what you can do."**_

The shinigami standing on their heads began counting simultaneously to 52 then began saying humana over and over again all the while attempting to rub their tummies. Emily suddenly burst out laughing as the shinigami fell over, faces red and dizzy, not like they'd admit it though.

"_**What's so funny?!"**_ Hisagi, Ichigo, Renji, and Hitsugaya shouted over Emily's laughter. Matsumoto was rubbing her head and looked to be in a slightly drunken state as the laughter carried on, this time Rukia was joining in.

"_**H-How stupid can you get???!"**_ Emily gasped through snickers. She continued when she noticed their questioning stares, "I didn't think you would actually do something as stupid as that! That's the first lesson; never do something you know is unreasonable!"

No one said anything until the laughter and snorts turned into almost silent giggles, and a single thought flew through every ones head except for the giggling duo.

_I hate her._

!Chapter 2!

PM- How was it????? Oh help me God I want to know!

Peeps- OK, here is the deal-

**Note- PM and Peeps will not be updating as much as most writers on this site do but they won't leave you hanging for a year, you can count on that. Their style of updating is centered around having the chappie being posted complete and ready **(We get to read each chappie over and over and over and over...)** but also having the next chappie halfway written so they won't have as much work **(doesn't really matter, it's to much work no matter what you do, but it's FUN work). **Reasons for not being able to update quickly are as following-**

**Bored... they need time to get intrested in the story after every chappie **(We tend to have these bursts of inspiration where we can write ten pages one day and then like one the next, we lose interest after a while and once we update we tend to get inspired by both review and just writing adrenalin from updating. It makes us happy) **What would you exspect when they read each chappie over and over again so that you readers enjoy it. this is where you come in, the more you review the more they will be inspired to write.**

**Homework... Teachers like to drown them in it **(They do it on purpose I know it!) **to the point they do it till like midnight. **(exagerating, we usually are still doing it till like... ten at night -shruggs- really depends on the day)

**Private Lives... I think that talks for itself.**

Peeps- Well I hope you understand! I also hope you enjoyed the update!!!!

PM- YA!!!! So leave a review if you want! We except anything... Even flames if it comes down to it. If there are any questions leave one in your review and we will get back to it as soon as possible XD!

Peeps and PM- TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
